


Imagine…Being The Only One Who Can Calm Isaac Because You’re His Anchor

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Isaac Lahey, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Wolf Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When a prank goes wrong and Isaac is about to lose his temper, you’re there to calm him.





	Imagine…Being The Only One Who Can Calm Isaac Because You’re His Anchor

You were terrified to go into school today.

For the past week or two, Aiden and Ethan had begun pulling a few pranks and tricks on you.

At first, you didn’t react.

They were just having a bit of fun and you didn’t mind.

Most of the things they did were harmless. A fake spider on your desk. Whoopee cushions. The usual stuff.

But then they upped their game.

Exploding pens, squirting flowers and even a card that screamed profanities they’d recorded when you opened it, leading to the teacher glaring at you as you sunk into your chair.

But recently, it’d been quiet.

A little too quiet.

You knew the silence wasn’t a good thing.

They were most likely planning something.

Something big.

It had you on alert.

You’d jump every time someone passed, thinking maybe they were in on it.

You hesitated to turn each corner, terrified to open every door, in fear of them doing something.

Those morons had you on edge and they loved it, snickering to themselves each time they passed you by.

“Isaac. I feel it. They’re gonna do something today”.

You walked alongside him, head darting in all directions as you walked across the parking lot and into the school.

“They’re not gonna do anything, y/n. Stop worrying”, he chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and holding you close.

He had no idea why you were so frightened.

It wasn’t like they’d do anything to hurt you.

But Isaac could see the worry on your face and as your best friend, he decided he’d at least try and comfort you.

He noticed you still on alert as you walked over to your lockers, standing close to him as he got a few books out.

“You need to get your stuff, y/n”.

You looked up at him, eyes wide, before you nodded, walking to the locker opposite his and fumbling with the lock.

You were so distracted, trying to open up your locker, that you hadn’t noticed the twins standing at the end of the hallway until they called your name.

As soon as you looked up, there was a bag flying through the air, a scream leaving your throat as you turned away and screwed your eyes shut.

A few seconds passed, but you didn’t feel a thing.

You opened your eyes, hands leaving your head as you saw a figure standing in front of you.

Looking up, you realized Isaac had caught the bag and held it in his hand.

He looked down, winking at you with a smirk, before he threw it in their direction.

Only, that turned out to be a big mistake, Mrs Martin entering the hall and stopping right in front of the twins, just as the bag hurtled towards her.

You heard a scream, whipping around, only to see her covered in broken eggs and flour.

The students all turned silent, mouths hanging open as the tension filled the hallway.

Mrs Martin looked up slowly, eyes dark and angry as she looked at Isaac, before she muttered four words.

“Get. Out. You’re. Suspended”.

She stormed away after that, Isaac rooted in his spot, before you tugged at his arm.

“Isaac. You ok”.

He looked down at you, then to the twins, who had replaced the shocked look on their faces with smug smiles.

The change was instant, Isaac’s stance changing to an angry one, his face red, as his eyes flared yellow.

You knew he was about to give into his anger, about to attack.

Except, you knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to handle the twins by himself. You also knew he’d just be getting himself into more trouble.

Taking his hand quickly, you felt his claws slightly digging into your flesh, but not enough to break through your skin.

“Isaac. Isaac! Look at me”.

His eyes stayed on the twins, so you lifted a hand to his cheek, Isaac blinking at the sudden soft touch.

He slowly looked at you, the worry in your eyes making him forget everything else.

“Calm down, ok? Just-deep breaths. Listen to my voice. It’s just the two of us right now. Just-calm down”.

Isaac shut his eyes, leaning into your touch as he sighed deeply.

He began breathing, listening to your heartbeat with his hearing, letting the sound sooth him as it always did.

It didn’t take long for his claws to retract, eyes back to normal, as he let the anger go.

“Thank you”.

You shrugged, just thinking you’d done him a favour.

But you didn’t know how much you meant to Isaac and how important you were to him.

Because, while you thought you were just being friend, helping him out, Isaac knew that the reason you could calm him so easily was because you were his anchor.

You were the one thing in his life that he could rely on.

But you didn’t need to know that.

He was content to have you as his best friend and he wouldn’t risk losing you because he freaked you out.

It didn’t matter what kind of relationship you both had. Whether it was simple friendship or what you both secretly wished for, a real relationship.

As long as he had you, he’d be fine.


End file.
